Moving on
by skid SD
Summary: Naruto wants to meet Sasuke but when he arrives to his house, something happens... Naruto x Female/genderbender Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a new fanfic in a long time. It is like in the last one. Itachi is a female but unlike last time, there was no massacre.**

**Btw, if you know someone who does hentai commissions, I would be more than willing to pay for this or my other story to be made into a comic. Please PM me :D**

**I hope you like it :)**

"I am sorry Naruto but... my heart belongs to someone else." is all he could hear before he went a smile forcefully carved it's way on his face.

"I know and I hope you get him, Sakura-Chan" he said before he went off elsewhere.

This wouldn't be the first time he tried asking her out. However, even he, the one best known for not giving up, finally gave up.

It was already past midnight and he had been trying for several hours to convince her of his worth. However, it was all futile.

"I should ask him if he loves her or not" thought Naruto to himself as he walked the dark streets of Konoha.

The man in question was Uchiha Sasuke, his rival, and he wanted to best him in combat, wits and even love. The feelings were mutual even if Sasuke didn't care about the last one as much.

However, it matter to Naruto. Sasuke didn't care about Sakura the she wanted him to and Naruto knew it which made Naruto somewhat angry that he lost a battle against the Uchiha even if the later didn't really fight in it or care for it.

A few minutes passed and Naruto reached his destination.

He was about to knock on the Uchiha household but noticed the lights were out so he concluded the best way to not cause convenience was go to Sasuke's room and enter through his window like a thief which didn't ring well in his mind.

"Then again, I am a ninja so..." Naruto told himself in a low voice.

He first passed by the window of an empty kitchen, then by the room of Sasuke's parents and finally reaching his destination. However, he didn't stop to climb the window because something caught his mind.

It was another room two rooms away from Sasuke's but with it's light lit up. However, this one had a sliding door instead of a window leading to the outside of the house.

Naruto was a couriers as it is in his nature but he didn't know whom it belonged to. Infact, he didn't know which room of the house was which except for Sasuke's since that is the only one he ever went to.

He heard something from it. He didn't know what to make of it aside from it not stopping and whoever made it, didn't want others to know about it seeing how low it was.

Slowly, he walked towards the room and was finally at the door but he couldn't see anything because of the curtains and they were thick black ones making it impossible to see what they are trying to hide.

Luckily for Naruto, there was a small hole in the curtains. He was reluctant to do so, but he wanted to know what is behind it.

He shut one eye and let the other open since there was a place for only one.

He lowered his head with his heart pumping rapidly until his eyes were at the same level of the hole.

Both of Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth did as well at what he saw. He saw a woman he knows blushing on her knees and arms with her face facing the door pressing against the bed as well as her rather generous chest while being pleasured from behind by a man he didn't recognize but he knew he saw before somewhere.

Naruto was both confused and aroused at this sight. He saw Sasuke's sister, Uchiha Itachi, half naked from the bottom as her upper half was still fully covered.

"I shouldn't look!" thought Naruto to himself as he pulled his eyes away from the door followed immediately by his body.

He looked around him thinking someone was there watching him because he knew what he was doing was wrong and was afraid he would be caught even if it was an unintentional.

However, no one would see him because the house had a high fence surrounding it.

While he didn't find anyone, he found something clothes outside hanging to dry. He blushed even more at some of the items. He saw a really big bra which he knew didn't belong to Sasuke's mother.

Again, he was curious about the female body as anyone would be at his age so he went to grab it. It was dry and was soft as it didn't have any under wire.

"Wow!... this big?" whispered Naruto to himself after reading the measurements.

He felt something in his lower half being uncomfortable and knew what it was.

"Maybe... just a look... it wouldn't hurt, right?" tried Naruto to convince himself that what he was doing wasn't wrong.

He approached the room again and the same hole. He felt even more uncomfortable as "it" demanded some freedom. Naruto was moving too much and decided to let "it" out just so it won't rub against his clothes annoying him.

When he returned to watch his midnight show, there some noticeable changes like the position.

Itachi was sitting on the unknown man's lap still concealing her upper half with his back facing Naruto but so was her face.

"ah" whispered Itachi as she bit her red lips trying to not let a scream out. However, she was smiling giving Naruto the impression that she enjoyed her company.

The man was thrusting in her as she clinched to his to his back as strong as she could. Naruto felt a liquid coming out slowly and he realized it was his pre-cum. It came out in a steady colorless stream.

He didn't want it to his pants so he covered it with the bra he still in his hands. A few seconds passed before he finally realized who's the owner of the item and more importantly, what the item covered.

In less than a minute, Itachi bra was mostly drenched in Naruto's scent.

"At this rate, I will..." Naruto clinched his shaft wrapping her bra around thinking it would stop the stream or at least calm him when infact, it made him go mad.

Naruto tried to ignore the urge he felt and continued his show.

"What the..." thought Naruto as he noticed that Itachi;s eyes haven't left the door. No, she wasn't looking at the door. She was looking at him.

"Shit! did she notice me?!" he thought to himself for a split second until he realized that she would have called him out or stopped if she did notice him.

His eyes and hers locked for a moment even if Naruto thought she wasn't looking at him. "Sorry, Itachi-Chan" said Naruto in a low voice as he began thrusting in Itachi's bra with his pre-cum making the bra feel wet. the soft texture on the bra made him feel even better.

Itachi was clutching on the man even harder as Naruto's rhythms became faster.

"tsk" whispered both Naruto and Itachi as they both orgasm.

Naruto released his load as it covered some of the glass door infront of him and the bra he used.

However, what caught his eye was as soon as Itachi reached her climax, the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"wait, that's a... shadow clone? why would she?" was puzzled Naruto until he saw her collapse on the bed facing Naruto huffing.

"Is she looking... at me?" he asked himself before a tear ran through her face.

"why is she..." he again wondered at this strange act until he saw a picture of the shadow clone Itachi used on the wall with a black ribbon under it.

Naruto understood who it was and what happened and felt guilt over what he just did.

He didn't want her to notice what he did so he took the bra he just defiled and went back to his home.

However, what he didn't know was that she did notice him all this time...

End of chapter 1

**Well, this was a short chapter but it is the beginning of another Itachi X Naruto fanfic :D**

**I know it ends on a sad note and it sounds weird but it will be explained later on why Itachi let Naruto watch her.**

**I will address a question you most likely found the answer to. Yes, the "Unknown Man" is who you think it is. I hope you like it and look forward for more :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I added a few things to this chapter (it won't affect anything. I just added more detailed descriptions) and fixed some errors here and there. **

Naruto entered his vacant house while everyone was sleeping. He still had Itachi's bra with him but this time he could see the color on it. It was a red bra. Again, a full cup which made him wonder how big was the flesh they hid.

He blushed at the stains it had seeing he was the culprit behind the crime.

"Tomorrow, I will return it after I clean it but... I won't tell her" thought Naruto thinking that would amend what he did.

He changes his clothes, cleans them along side Itachi's bra and goes to bed.

The next day, Naruto wakes up, has his breakfast, goes to his mission, does his training, and night comes in but he still didn't return the item he stole and defiled.

"I said I would do it today but..." said Naruto in a low voice but he wasn't sure why he hasn't done that. Yes, his day was full but he had time to do it.

"Do what, exactly?" heard Naruto before he turned his head to the window.

While Naruto was holding the big red bra in his hands, he saw it's owner break in his house.

"I... i... itachi... chan?" gulped Naruto with fear as he hid her bra in his back pocket.

Itachi noticed but ignored what she saw.

"Don't worry, I know what happened... last night." said Itachi blushing with her hands under her full bust holding up to be seen.

"How did you?!".

"The Sharingan can see Chakra color. even your... uhm... semen has chakra, you know... and you left ... a lot of it..." blushed Itachi with a giggle remembering how surprised she was last night when she her door stained with a liquid running down to a small puddle. It was dark and all she had was her Sharingan and it was a bit windy so she wasn't sure if it was blood. She knelt down to touch it with her two fingers. Itachi knew it wasn't blood but it was thick so she proceeded to taste it with the tip of her tongue. When she was able to smell it, it was too late and she knew what it was. After going back to her room, she noticed the white liquid on her clothed chest running down to the floor dripping. She didn't realize that it was dripping from her fingers when she picked some of it up.

"A lot?!" Naruto said out loud blushing.

However, he quickly regained his compositor and asked the most logical question.

"If you knew it was me then why didn't you do anything last night?".

"The truth is..." She paused before looking on the ground.

"I knew you were watching even before I saw your chakra." said Itachi causing Naruto to widen his eyes and mouth in confusion.

"But that means you knew I watching you while you were..."

"Yes..."

"Then why didn't you say anything back then?"

"Because... I don't care anymore..."

"Huh?"

"Listen..." She took a deep breath before sighing and asked Naruto to set beside her on his bed while she explained.

Naruto was right next to her and couldn't help but notice something picurlaer with her bust.

Her nipples were showing through her blue shirt which made no sense to him as a bra with a shirt on it should logically prevent such things showing. Her breasts also seemed much bigger for some reason making him question if she is wearing a different type of bra.

"I do care... or else I wouldn't be doing it at midnight when no one hears but... "

Itachi looks down at floor "... I need his touch or it will drive me crazy and no one would get it." a tear suddenly ran it's course across her face.

"So... when you saw me last night, I had to continue doing it no matter what happened. It is the only time... I feel happy anymore"

She raised her face and looked Naruto straight in his eyes.

"Naruto, you must have done something like that yourself before, right?"

"What do you me-"

Naruto's face became all red.

"NO!... ABESLUTLY NOT!.. NEVER!..." he screamed angered by her assumptions.

"Well... one time..." Naruto looked to his left away from Itachi still blushing.

With a finger on her mouth smiling and blushing, she told Naruto "Hush, it will be our little secret" Itachi understood what he was going to say.

Naruto looked at her blushing knowing that he shared a secret with her and she as well with him even if it wasn't voluntarily.

5 or 10 seconds of silence passed before Naruto said something.

"It was a clone of... Sakura-Chan" Naruto blushed.

Itachi looked at Naruto and smiled as he became more open to her but that smile soon faded to sadness.

"I try to mimic him but it isn't the real thing at all no matter how close my clone is to him".

Naruto nodded his head and also joined her melancholy.

Itachi didn't like seeing the both of them sad so she decided to state her other purpose for coming there.

"My bra... what did you do to it?"

He blushed at the sudden question and hesitated to answer.

"I... uhm... cleaned it... after I... well it's right here" Naruto told her while taking out her bra and handed it to her.

"What do you mean "cleaned it"? It was already clean and what do you mean by usi-" she stopped before realizing what he meant blushing at the thought of what he did.

Naruto wanted to change the subject thinking there is still time before she realizes what he did.

"Why were you half clothed yesterday?"

"Huh?" snapped Itachi almost making her forget the crime Naruto did to her bra.

"I... It was how Shisui liked it..."

"Oh... I see..."

Itachi then smiled while looking at the ceiling.

"But I never really got why he never wanted to play with them." she said that while arching her back a bit making her chest jiggle a bit from the movement which in turn made Naruto "move" but in another area.

"Yeah, I don't get him as well!" proclaimed Naruto but soon realized his mistake.

"S... so...sorry..."

Itachi laid on the bed she was setting on all of a sudden "Don't worry about it, you were just curious, right?" she said it with a smile as if it was normal.

Naruto gulped at her answer and at her chest which looked very comfortable for the erection he had. Itachi was still holding her hands under her breasts for some reason making them look fuller and when she laid down, it tightened the grasp on them outlining them even further.

She noticed Naruto's erection and tells Naruto the other reason she really came for.

"The truth is... I came here to take my bra and... well, put it on" blushed Itachi.

"So that's why they look bigger and your nipples are..." stopped Naruto seeing what he just concluded.

"So you are smarter than you look, huh?"

"But why?" asked Naruto

Itachi smiled "A few years back, when I was in the Anbu, I made a promise that the ninja who would steal me bra would never see me wear one until I got the one he stole back from him."

"But... isn't that..."

"Yeah, I know but a promise is a promise and I never thought someone would be able to do it..." she giggled after saying it.

"In that case... you should wear them now, right?" asked Naruto.

Itachi gulped for what she was about to say as she stood up from the bed and knealed infront of the sitting Naruto.

"What are you..?!" he asked with his hard on getting even stiffer.

"But because I was very confident of myself..." She reached both her hands to the bottom of her shirt and began pulling them up revealing her skin inch by inch.

"... because I was very confident... I also promised another thing to whomever takes them away from me..." she said this while she was midway unveiling her chest showing half of her nipples.

"Which is why I am going to ask you something since I will only do it once as by the promise I made..." at this point, her shirt was above her breasts fully unveiled as she positioned herself between Naruto's legs.

"I want you to... make every ounce count".

**Chapter End.**

**I hope you like it and what is to come :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made some fixes to chapter 2 and added a scene referenced in here.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

"Make every last ounce count..." asked Itachi with her large breasts near Naruto's imprisoned erection as both blushed but neither would say no.

"What am I thinking?" She thought to herself.

"But I didn't like seeing him sad because of me... and it's just us doing "this" nothing more" tried Itachi to explain the sudden increase in her heart rate.

"I promised... anyone who takes my bra can do anything... to my breasts" blushed Itachi.

"He already started" she thought to herself as she saw Naruto's precum making it's mark on his pants.

Naruto unzipped his pants releasing his member fully erect. However, because it was so large, the moment he gave it an opening, it quickly escaped showing it's full glory. The speed it rose up in made some of Naruto's precum splatter on Itachi's face.

"This much already.. from just precuming?!" She thought to herself amazed at it's length and quantity of what it will produce for her.

Naruto then took a huge gulp as Itachi was waiting for him to do his "thing" to her.

She suddenly felt his lips on hers.

"What are you..." asked Itachi not getting this sudden gesture.

"Don't take this the wrong way! I know your doing this as a promise but... it's my first time and not kissing even once before doing this makes it awkward" he explained as if the situation they were in wasn't awkward at all and a kiss would make everything right somehow.

"Su... sure" stuttered Itachi not knowing how to respond.

Naruto continued on saying "You said... I can do whatever I want, right?"

"Yes, and I... won't do anything..." She blushed even more.

Naruto's cock was still pre-cumming but now even more and in a much steadier stream of a colorless liquid dripping over his cock to Itachi's large breasts even if neither hasn't touched it yet.

"If I can do whatever I want, then I wont waste this for nothing!" thought Naruto to himself as he formulated a plan of what he will do to her.

He lowered his right hand to her right breast and grabbed it from her nipples with two fingers seeing it stretch. He then did the same with his left hand her left breast.

Naruto then pulled them towards him affectively pulling Itachi whole body towards him until her breasts were wrapped around his cock.

He released his grasp around Itachi erect, yet soft nipples and grasped her breasts from both sides instead squeezing them around his member.

Naruto's shaft was very big and long. She thought that it was worthy of her own rather than usually big two bodily features.

"I didn't expect it to be this big and... even reach my mouth!" thought Itachi to herself thinking she can avoid it's contact orally as it only rubbed against her cheeks. However, Naruto's pre-cum made her face wet with it as it ran down close to her mouth as she could almost taste it.

As Naruto held her breasts firmly around his cock, he began to thrust in them. It was a smooth thrusting and both could hear the sound of it because of Naruto's pre-cum acting as lube. Since Itachi didn't move and Naruto did all the work, she felt every thrust as his wet tip hit her face making several sticky strings appear every time he distanced his cock away from her cheeks.

"This feels so good... your breasts are so soft... and your face" said Naruto trying to prolong his orgasm.

"What the!?" Itachi was surprised.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Itachi's back making her breasts squeeze even harder around his shaft.

"I know this wasn't part of the deal but..." said Naruto.

"huh!" was Itachi only reaction before Naruto made the last thrust not on her cheeks but in her mouth as he took her by surprise.

He quickly released his grip from her breasts and soon applied them to her head as he pushed it down on his cock.

"Sorry, Itachi-Chan!"

In that last thrust, he finally released a rather big load in her mouth down her throat. His ejaculation went down her throat as Itachi felt a warm drink in her stomach.

She then pulled her head away to take a deep breath as Naruto was still cumming making Itachi feel it in her throat and mouth as well. He ejaculated 3 loads. The first was in her stomach through her throat. The second was on her face and the last was on her breasts. Each one filled at least a small cup.

"I AM SORRY! I JUST HAD TO!" said Naruto knowing she would get mad at him.

"That really... was you last night..." said Itachi while coughing a bit but she wasn't mad since she expected that it might end like this.

"What?" Naruto asked as Itachi recalled when she licked Naruto's ejaculation on her floor last night to know what it was because it was too dark to see and too windy to smell.

"Huh?" Itachi felt herself wet from what happened.

"Is something wrong?!" asked Naruto worried that he hurt her.

"No... Nothing!" stuttered Itachi not wanting to tell him how she felt.

Itachi then stood up as her face and breasts were drenched in Naruto's cum while it made some strings extend from her nipples, and mouth to Naruto's cock. Even though he was sitting and she was standing, his cum was thick enough to make such a long string connecting both of them.

He too stood up and got a better look of her as his ejaculation covered her face, mouth, and breasts dripping between the later onto belly down to her pants covering up the fact that she got wet from this experience.

"If I got wet from him and he from me then..." thought Itachi as Naruto's erection was still on and she wanted to be satisfied.

"Let's do this again sometime..." said Itachi.

"Bu... But you said it was... only once?" asked a surprised but secretly happy Naruto.

"Yeah but... I think... it's a secret that we both enjoyed..."

"both" blushed Naruto thinking to himself.

"But only this... nothing more" said Itachi with Naruto agreeing even though both wanted more. However, if it was only lust that bound them then they should restrict themselves before making an even bigger mistake.

She then took a quick bath at Naruto's house and borrowed a pair of pants he had laying around since hers were dirty and it would take too long to clean the ones she had.

She put on her bra and shirt and went back home so both can get a good night sleep...

Itachi arrived at her house wanting to satisfy the wetness she felt using a clone of Shisui. Meanwhile, Naruto also thought of the same thing but with Sakura as he wanted to do much more and could have done but didn't.

They summoned their clones and looked at them for a few seconds but didn't feel the same thing they felt with each other that night even if Naruto only did it once and this was his second time unlike Itachi.

They both disabled their clones seeing there was no use for them anymore.

This time, they wanted the real thing, they wanted each other...

End of Chapter 3.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I am not sure how I will progress the story from now on but I liked what I did here. **

**I added a segment to last chapter where Itachi does like Naruto's cum the earlier night and it is much better described there. All I did here was shorten it.**

**Btw, I again ask if you know someone who does commissions, I would be more than happy to make some of this fanfic into a comic :)  
**

**Lastely, if you have no clue how female Itachi looks like, then search for doujins and fanart by arcon on google (itachi arcon genderbender).**


	4. New Beginnings

**This chapter doesn't have erotic scenes and is more a development chapter. I will explain at the end of it and I hope you enjoy it :)**

A few days past since Naruto and Itachi did had their "moment". While they both agreed to have more of these moments, they didn't decide on anything beyond a verbal commitment.

Both didn't meet at all in that time or great each other. In fact, they never knew that much about each other. However, there was one thing on their mind.

"Was this just a one time thing?".

Wondered Naruto while he was on a mission with his friends.

"You've been acting... weird lately..." Sakura remarked.

"Did something happen?" continued Sasuke what Sakura was going to ask.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto not knowing what the two were talking about.

"I can't put my finger on at it but..." stopped Sakura to think of an answer.

"Your not asking her out anymore" again, Sasuke finished what Sakura was trying to think.

"Yeah! That's it!" she responded.

She approached Naruto and started teasing him "So it's Hinata, right?".

"Hinata?" asked Naruto not having any clue about the girl's feelings for him.

"Your girlfriend, you idiot!" said a frustrated Sasuke.

"My girl... NO! THAT"S NOT TRUE!" Naruto blushed with this sudden accusation.

Sakura giggled a bit "Whoever it is, treat her right. Take her on many dates and get to know her better" she advised him still thinking that he is dating Hyuuga Hinata.

"D... Dates?" asked Naruto thinking about what he did a few days ago and the fact he didn't even visit Itachi or even return her pants that got dirty in their "act".

"I guess we were just... lonely..." thought Naruto saddened out loud which didn't make any sense to both his teammates.

Meanwhile, Itachi was on her shift patrolling Konoha in daylight.

"I hope you make him happy..."

"Huh?!... " Itachi heard a voice behind her making her turn her back around.

Infront of her was an almost crying Hinata.

"Make who happy?" asked Itachi oblivious to the feelings Hinata had for Naruto.

Hinata walked away from Itachi but she noticed a tear along side her face and a word Hinata whispered to herself not knowing Itachi could read lips.

"Naruto-Kun...".

Itachi picked up what on what Hinata meant and concluded that she must have meant what she and Naruto did a few days back.

She ran to Hinata and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"It's not... I don't like him!." She told Hinata thinking that would explain everything.

"Then why did the two of you..." stopped Hinata as more tears fell from her eyes.

Itachi didn't know what to answer. In fact, she herself wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"We were just... lonely... nothing else" said Itachi.

Hinata ran off trying her best not cry but to no avail and Itachi continued on her duties for the day pondering on what she just told her.

Hinata is a nice girl and would never have any ill well to the girl who would get Naruto. However, she never thought of any relationship with Naruto beyond being platonic.

"How did she... know?" thought Itachi to herself.

Night fell and Itachi was at her home. She didn't sleep well as she did in the past few days.

"Is it really just... lust? then why did I tell him we can do it more? I could have went to another person..." Itachi kept asking herself in a low voice.

She remembered the kiss Naruto gave her telling her that it would be awkward if they didn't do it.

"No... He wants more from this than what I wanted... or do I now want the same as well?..."

For hours, Itachi didn't sleep thinking about it until deciding to find the answer herself.

She changed her clothes and went out to ask Naruto.

She was on half way to Naruto's place until she saw a familiar figure.

"Itachi Chan!?" called Naruto.

"Naruto?... what are you doing here?" she asked him the same question he was about to ask.

"I was looking for you..." he answered.

"Strange... me too."

both stared at the ground infront of them not uttering a word embarrassed to what they were about to ask.

"I want more!" both said at the same time.

Both didn't say anything until Naruto told her to speak first.

"I think Hinata knows about what we did a few days ago..."

"What?!... How?!"

Itachi took a deep breath before continuing but made sure not to tell Naruto about Hinata's feelings to him since it wasn't her place anyway.

"I don't know but... she made me think about something... about us..."

Naruto smiled.

"Me too..."

His reaction made her smile as well.

"Listen... I don't know... I honestly don't know if we will even past over the first date or even if these sudden feelings will fade away in a few weeks but... " said Naruto not knowing how to complete that sentence.

"I want to try..." Itachi finished Naruto's sentence for him blushing.

"R.. Really?!" asked Naruto blushing as well.

"I think you know why we have to keep this a secret for a while but... how about we go out tonight?" Itachi asked Naruto.

"Su... Sure!" he answered excited.

"Where to?" Naruto asked.

both paused to think until Itachi had an idea.

"How about the training ground? no one is there and we can talk freely."

Naruto agreed and both head their way to their first date. Second, if you count their first night a few days ago.

End of chapter 4.

**I hope you liked this one. It doesn't have any ero scenes but the first 3 chapters were made erotic to get some of the erotic parts out of the way cause most fics I see have romance for the sake of sex at the end. I don't know how that will go well but I wanted to try :)**

**I will describe a few erotic things in the future but not sexual content until I feel there is a reason for it.**

**Don't get me wrong, this is an erotic tale at it's heart. However, unlike my last fic, there are more characters to work with in this one. Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi's parents and so on... I won't put other parings in the story but I will however talk about these characters in relation to NaruIta. It would be a shame if i don't.**

**Again, there will erotic scenes but now that Naruto and Itachi had some semblance of a sexual experience, it should be different.**


	5. A date

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO CHAPTER 6, I REMOVED IT. IT WASN'T WELL RECEIVED AND THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK :)**

**Well, you might be asking "What took you so long?".**

**This wasn't hard to write as much as I didn't know how to approach it. See, there are many characters I have to deal with right now because of the settings, but I always didn't like fics with many characters in them. At the same time, I wanted more characters to deal with in this story unlike the last one, which really only two if you think about it.**

**So, I was struggling on how to do it. Every time I would have an idea, I would try it. If I didn't like it, I would leave it for a while and write another one with a fresh mind. The reason is that scenes like dating require dialogue and changes of emotion but I didn't want to make it too long so the "changes" a character goes through a date was compressed to this.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

"Finally, we're here!" said Naruto in excitement as he and his date approached the training grounds.

"But where do we sit?" asked Naruto.

"Beside... the water" blushed Itachi as she pointed to a small river.

Both sat on a pile grass under a tree. They didn't have anything with them. they knew this date wouldn't involve dinner of any sorts. However, it would involve them either boring each other to death and ending their new relationship right then and there, or something else would bloom. They were not sure what the later would store for them but they hopped it would be something more than just lust or loneliness.

Naruto sat right next to her with their backs against the tree.

They didn't look at each other facing the opposite direction blushing. Naruto didn't get why the two of them were acting like this. He was "well acquainted" with her face and especially those tender alluring red lips of hers even if he did wonder how they would taste in his mouth instead and not "him" in them.

On his opposite side was Itachi who knew the reason for their awkward behavior. It felt weird for them to talk after two meetings of nothing but one or two of them being semi or fully naked. the situation was made even more awkward for her as she was the one who made the advances on both counts. She felt even more uncomfortable from what she wore. It was all she had at the moment that was clean. All her clothing items were old and didn't fit her anymore. A tight red shirt outlining her old full cup bra which seemed more like a half cup now making her breasts spill. She also wore a short black skirt making her red panties show even if slightly.

It was no surprise that when they sat down, she crossed her legs hopping he wouldn't notice thinking she was too obscenely dressed for the occasion. Unfortunately to her, he did notice but decided not to comment on it as he enjoyed her long smooth looking legs and wouldn't have mind if she wore less next time.

Both of them tried to turn their heads towards the other, but as soon as their eyes met, they would retreat to their pervious position.

"It's ok..." said Itachi.

Naruto shifted his head to her attention but their eyes didn't meet this time because hers were looking straightforward as she smiled a bit.

He saw her smile with a few strands of her hair covering her face glistering in the moon light.

"So beautiful..." is all he could think of.

"Its ok. I know its awkward for the two of us but..."

Itachi tilted her head smiling and blushing "Lets not make it awkward anymore".

Again, all Naruto could think of was how beautiful she looked. More importantly, it showed him that she really wanted to at least try a relationship with him. This made him comfortable, and more relaxed prompting him to ask her something he didn't want to ask about but he was still curious about.

"How was Shisui? "

Asked Naruto startling her with this sudden question.

Itachi was out of words and the smile turned to amazement at Naruto's boldness and was about to turn into sadness but she remembered why she was on this date in the first place.

"I didn't think you would ask so soon"

"so... sorry. if you don't-"

"no, its fine"

Soon Itachi began her tale about her first love.

"There isn't really that much to say. The two of us were from the same clan, around the same age, and hung out many times. One thing led to another and... well, one day... " she said the last phrase with a small tear from her eye.

"I felt empty no matter what I did" she looked down as the tear left her face and hit the ground.

"I thought the clones would replace him but... "

Naruto looked at her not wanting to show his regret of asking her something he shouldn't have asked.

"But you showed me how wrong I was" said Itachi.

Naruto quickly raised his head and saw her smiling. Her smile was honest and he knew it. he couldn't read her mind but he knew her words were genuine from her heart. she was happy about that night and she is happy to be with him.

"I... I... did what? " he asked not believing what he just heard.

"I used to focus only on my missions. Not wanting to interact with people afraid of getting hurt but...".

Itachi closed her fists nearing it to her bust "But you showed me that clones can't replace people" She simultaneously blushed and smiled as she finally looked at Naruto and met his eyes.

Her words made Naruto teary eyed at the fact that he could make someone this happy and be in a relationship with them unlike Sakura, who always demanded something in return.

He wiped his face as he told her "Th... thank".

"For what "asked Itachi.

"I don't know how to say it but... I really like the fact I can help you" concluded Naruto wiping away the last remnants of his tears as his eyes met hers smiling at each other.

For the next few hours, they talked about their likes, dislikes, and some situations in their life that they found interesting as topics. They talked about people they both knew and what they really thought about them.

They continued with this pattern laughing until sunrise was almost upon them.

When the first sun rays hit them, the two of them stood up.

"Well, I think this is the end for to- " she cut her speech as Naruto gave her a quick kiss on her moist red lips.

"So that's how they taste " thought Naruto to himself.

"I thought it would be awkward if we didn't kiss after we..." that was Naruto's plea for his sudden act.

She couldn't react with a quick answer still processing the taste of his mouth as much he was of hers prompting her to settle with a little tile of her gentle head followed by a smile covered a bit her long silky black hair.

"Let's meet tomorrow, at night, ok?" said Naruto.

"But before that..." said Itachi in a low voice resembling a whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't hear-" Naruto was cut as Itachi sealed her lips with his, but unlike him, she used her tongue.

All Naruto could do was close his eyes and enjoy it for the little time the two of them had as ninjas.

Once she pulled out her lips, she hugged him with their heads over each other's shoulders.

"..." Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear something.

Naruto blushed and his eyes widened as did his mouth not believing what he just heard.

He took a small gulp as his eyes traced down her back seeing some of her panties on display.

He hugged her back wrapping his arms around her back pulling her waist to him. Hr bust squeezed against his chest but they were big to the point that their stomachs couldn't meet and only their crotches did as he pulled her and made them meet. Her short skirt made it possible for his imprisoned harden to meet her panties. His tip was wet adn it rubbed a bit on her cover crotch and she felt it.

Itachi smiled at the feeling she gave him as she too became wet as well.

"Ok, we will meet tonight." confirmed the Uchiha, Naruto's invitation.

Both went their separate ways not knowing that their last few seconds which included their kiss, and hug were accidentally witnessed by someone in the darkness.

"What the..." said a young well looking Uchiha...

***THE END OF CHAPTER 5***

**Thanks for reading chapter 5! Yeah, it isn't as long as I wanted it to be but it worked for the best. **

**One thing some of you might have noticed is the "sexual" theme in this story. Last time, it was lactation. If you are well acquainted with Hentai, I think you know what this one is about.**

**I don't know when the next one will get out but I hope it will be soon :)**


	6. A forgotten encounter

**I REMOVED THIS CHAPTER AND I DECIDED TO PUT IT BACK SO IF YOU ALREADY READ IT, THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE FROM WHEN I FIRST PUBLISHED IT! **

**I thought of posting it as a separate story but there was a lot of negative feedback so I decided to pull it down. However, after much thought, I finally came to realize that I should make this story flow as it was meant to.  
**

**Sorry if you don't like it. I truly am sorry but I just can't write anymore because I can't ignore it everytime I want to progress this story.**

**What encourged me further was the arcon site finally opening again. I looked at all the fanart and realized the guy/girl who did it was dedicated to it. This made me remember why I made this chapter in the first place, it is a tribute to the arcon group.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it if you decided to stay! If not, I am OK with it :)  
**

What Sasuke just witnessed was something he couldn't comprehend. Actually, he did comprehend quit well what was happening and what he saw. However, he didn't want to comprehend it. It was at those moments, he wished he was the dump one of his team.

"What the... did... Naruto and It... I mean... I knew she was lonely but... is it because Naruto could get Sakura or... but what does Itachi have to do with..."

Sasuke continued to babble for several minutes trying to explain what just happened in his mind.

"THE FUCK?!"

His eyes showed the Sharingan, but he wasn't ready to battle Naruto or hurt him. He was just angry at what he saw.

All he could do in the next hours was try to come up with a way to deal with this new situation he was suddenly thrust in. His day of training was ruined, but he didn't care. There were more pressing matters at the moment.

Sasuke sat on top of a building he randomly chose so he could get some fresh air from a higher altitude. He saw a window by sheer accident. In it, was a woman changing her clothes. He didn't know her but she did remind him of something he did a year ago...

"Back then, I..." He mumbled to himself slightly blushing.

About a year ago, he was at his home with his sister alone. Itachi has yet to date Shisui even though both had feelings for each other for some time now. Sasuke was still the same Sasuke of today.

He wanted to ask her back then about something he couldn't remember anymore.

*step step*

Sasuke walked to his sister's room, but his footsteps were very faint ones as a ninja so Itachi couldn't hear them.

He reached her room and the door was slightly opened. He thought there was no reason to knock or else she would have closed it.

As he opened the door, he began asking his question.

"Hay, ne-chan. Do you know whe-" stopped Sasuke as he saw something that proved his previous theory about Itachi, wrong. She was up to something, but forgot to close the door.

In front of him was his sister who was topless in her blue pants trying to put on a strapless black bra.

While she was one cup smaller back then, her breasts were still large.

When Sasuke saw her, she only strapped the bra around her waist, turn it around, and was about to put the bra's cups to cover her fully erect nipples that complimented her somewhat small areolas compared to her large breasts.

"..." was all they could respond with aside from a blank stare at eachother.

Itachi lowered her eyes from Sasuke's face to another region on his body.

"Huh?" wondered Sasuke at what she was looking at as he shifted his looks to the same body part she was looking at.

She blushed at the thought that she gave Sasuke a hard on even if it was small.

"TH.. THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" screamed Sasuke as his face became as red as the tomatoes he adores so much.

Sasuke turned around to get out of the room.

"WAIT!" Itachi yelled at Sasuke making him turn around.

She continued with putting her bra on but she didn't adjust it so some of her areolas were bound to show.

Itachi walked towards Sasuke. With each step she took, Sasuke got even more aroused as her breasts loosened up from her bra fully showing her nipples while the lower half of her soft breasts where still imprisoned.

Itachi puts her right arm over her left arm embarrassed of what she is about to tell Sasuke. This caused even more exposure to her right breast as her hand squeezed it upwards.

Itachi looked to her side trying to look Sasuke in the eyes but couldn't.

"Wh.. what?!" asked Sasuke as she noticed the tip of his hard on through his pants getting wetter and wetter.

She took a huge gulp before stating her request hesitant.

"Just... get it out... of your system... ok?".

"Get what out?" asked Sasuke before he knew what she meant.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" he yelled at her but it was futile.

"Listen... you will... do your 'THING' anyway... thinking of... wll... me..."

"Huh?!" blushed Sasuke even more knowing she was right. He will try to do that "thing" thinking of other women the moment he will get out of that room, but she was his first encounter with a naked woman. Even worse, he couldn't help but agree with others that she was indeed attractive, and he would do that "thing" now even more thinking of her.

Sasuke looked down to his side still blushing which gave her the sign that he finally agreed even though he doesn't want to as much as she does.

Sasuke hesitantly lowered down his pants revealing his shaft to her.

"Your already precumming... this much?" she remarked trying to sooth him knowing it is more uncomfortable to him than her as it his first time and he didn't ask for this.

Itachi reached her hands around her back to take her bra off revealing her bare breasts with her nipples still fully aroused. She returned her hands to their previous position with one hand on top of the other pressing her right upward over her right breast.

Sasuke began stroking his manhood and she watched him do so.

The more he looked at Itachi's big full firm breasts, the tighter the grip of his not so busy hand became. She noticed that change and held his hand over her chest. She also released his other hand from his cock and put it over the other breast as she held it herself with one hand.

"Just... Just... " stuttered Itachi still looking down to her side.

Fortunately, she mustered up the courage knowing it will be faster that way "Just don't squeeze too hard" she asked him trying to put up a smile for him again thinking he is having a worse experience than her.

Sasuke looked at her amazed at her bravery.

"Ill... try..." said Sasuke before he began to fondle "them" as she began to stroke "it".

Sasuke tasted her right nipple and stretched it a bit with his hand under the breast they laid on. His other hand squeezed her left breast occasionally pinching her nipple.

Sasuke shifted between breasts in his mouth not knowing which one tasted better. Both tasted the same to him, but he wanted to be sure. He ended up putting his hands on each side of her breasts, squeezed them close together, and gave both her nipples a good bite.

"AHH!" She moaned slightly giving Sasuke even more motivation to continue regardless of the morals the two were breaking.

Sasuke was about his limit and she Itachi it. She didn't want him to cum all over the floor so she used the other hand she wasn't stroking with to wrap it around his waist and pull him closer to her.

Sasuke's shaft was over her belly facing upwards as she continued stroking it. Her hand rubbed against her belly with each stroke as Sasuke's manhood was trapped between her firm grip.

Sasuke continued on with her breasts, squeezing them, playing with them, touching them, biting her nipples, and trying to be more acquainted with ever cell not believe how soft, juicy and big they were.

"TSK!" let out Sasuke as her hands, and belly felt warm but stained from his thick white semen. However, it was still better than spelling it on the floor and possibly her pants leaving chakra marks she couldn't hide so quickly from her parent's sharingan.

Both felt great shame, but Sasuke felt an awkward pleasure from what he did. He knew he wouldn't do it again with her or even think about doing it with her. Unfortunately, his mind and emotions didn't agree in this moment.

The next day, Itachi finally confessed to Shisui as if nothing happened and Sasuke began to focus even more on his training trying to forget what happened.

However, even though he barley thinks about it anymore about and would never mention it to anyone or even act on it, he still wondered...

"Did she confess to Shisui... because of me?..."

**End of chapter 6**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**If you didn't, I understand why. Whether it be incest or not liking Sasuke or even just wanting a Naruto X female Itachi story in general is your own preference but when I took this chapter down, I couldn't write anything because I felt dishonest to myself. Yes, I know I will get a lot of hate for it.**


	7. A Threat

**I couldn't write a single sentence after deleting last chapter (Chapter 6). People took it negatively but I too that as constructive criticism so I pulled it down and decided to continue on as if nothing happened.**

**However, there was a problem. I couldn't write a single thing after it. I had somewhat of a plan with that chapter. I felt like I was lying to myself. **

**On the other hand, the moment I posted the chapter, I had a few ideas to continue off from it. Instead of ignoring it, why not confront it?. **

**Especially how Itachi is a character that didn't live a normal life. I don't want to spoil this chapter already and I am not claiming it makes sense, but if I want to use the character of Itachi, why not USE that character?. **

Sasuke pondered to himself thinking of that question not knowing how to answer it. He eventually came to the conclusion that whatever feelings she could have had for him must be forgotten by now.

"Still..." that thought lingered in his mind.

A few minutes away was the hokage's office where Tsunade was having a conversation.

"She is loyal. I don't think she is that type of a person. However, it is still possible that Itachi might-"

"I know..." Tsunade cut the Anbu before finishing his sentence but not looking at him. She was staring at the report in her hand wishing for once that her Anbu were inept.

"If this escalates any further, then we have to-"

"I SAID I KNOW GODDAMIT!" yelled Tsunade notifying the Anbu that he was out of line even if his intentions were in the right place.

"That's it for now. Cary on."

The Anbu left in a puff of smoke.

"Tsuande-sama, so... sorry for being l... late" stuttered Shizune afraid of her master's easily provoked wrath.

"Wait! why are you so early in the morning?!" asked a confused Shizune almost thinking that the person infront of her is a spy and not the real hokage.

"Forget about that. Read this"

Tsunade handed her assistant the report.

She read it and smiled.

"Huh? Why are you smiling?"

"Why not?! this is wonderful news!... a bit weird but who am I to judge her?!" answered Shizune not willing to let go of that smile.

"And what if she has other intentions?"

"Huh?! what do you m-" she dropped the report from her hands realizing what her hokage meant.

Tsunade took a deep breath "We reached a treaty with the Uchiha clan. She hasn't been acting well since Shisui died. Suddenly, she fell for Naruto out of the blue? Even if it geniuses, the fact still remains she can control his power with her eyes and cause unknown havoc we can't afford.".

"I..." Shizune didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, Shizune raised her head.

"I just remembered something that might help!" .

"What?!"

Asked Tsunade hoping it will end this unsettling feeling she has.

Shizune blushed.

"Maybe she... likes this stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Remember that other report about her and Sasuke we got a very long time ago when we still had the Uchiha under our surveillance? "

"What rep..." Tsunade stopped as her face became red but not of embarrassment as her assistant but with anger.

"We are discussing the future of our village and you..." She tightened her fist as Shizune felt Tsunade's aura growing bigger.

Fear over her life, as usual, came over her entire body before telling Tsunade the reason why she remembered that report as her fist came closer to her face.

"WAIT! If she is doing these 'things' with Naruto then maybe these acts are stuff she needs to do!" Shizune did not hesitate or stutter knowing every second counts to stop the angry fist from reaching her.

"Eh?"

Shizune's plan worked as Tsunade stopped her fist a few inches away from killing her.

Shizune continued on explaining that Itachi was never a normal Shinobi from the star. She was sent to the Anbu at a very young age. She became captain by the age of 13. Over the years, she didn't have much relationships with others and pressure from her parents and society to be the best made her that way with others.

Itachi was even used as a pipeline between Uchiha and Konoha working as a double spy until both achieved peace amongst each other amplifying the pressure she had over her.

A woman of her beauty and assets should have attracted more men or have made more relationships. However, she was always serious not allowing many to come near her. After Shisui's death, reports said she became even more serious about her work but would still pleasure herself with the his clones occasionally.

Shizune finished telling Tsunade "What I am trying to say is what if she felt constricted, trapped, and thinks no outage of the life she has. As if being the best is her purpose and nothing else. What if what she did with Sasuke, the Shisui clone, and now Naruto... what if all of that is just her way to feel somewhat in charge..."

"..." Tsunade waited for Shizune to finish.

"What if doing... 'that'... breaking the social rules and even familial rules is her finally feeling like a human being and not a puppet in her clan's hands or... ours".

Tsunade looked at the report on the ground questioning why are they still tailing Uchiha now and then even if it isn't 24/7 like in the old days. Even after Itachi proved more than once her loyalty.

"Naruto once convinced to be hokage. He convinced an entire village to love him. What if he did the same to her somehow?" Shizune finally finished.

"We need more data for now. Itachi could have controlled Naruto long ago. Why is she doing these "things" with him is beyond me."

Tsunade's statement conferred Shizune giving her hope the report she is holding is just a report and nothing more.

Shizune left the office leaving Tsunade alone.

"They don't..." a voice whispered genially to itself over the hoakge building hearing's Tsunde's last sentence. The owner of that voice was on her way home there worried why there were people this early in the hokage's office.

"They don't... trust me?"...

**The End**

**This is why I sticked with the last chapter and reuploaded it. If you want to use Itachi's character, then USE that character. I tried to use Itachi's backstory in the manga but changed it a bit to fit here. However, I realized that backstory isn't just a sad backstory. It should change that character. It's not just a cookie cutter "Oh no, Naruto saved me and changed me" character as with Tsunade, Sakura, and many others. **

**Anyway, if you decide to stay, I am really thankful. If not, I am still thankful :)**


	8. A Risk

"They don't trust me?."

She asked herself as the morning due formed on the window she was next to eavesdropping.

Itachi just had her first date with Naruto. She was on her way home after a long night. On her way, she saw the lights open in the Hokage office.

"She never stays this late. Something must be important" She thought to herself. Her curiosity and concern got the best of her, but now Itachi wishes she stayed ignorant of what she was hearing.

All she heard were Tsunade's last words when she arrived "Itachi could have controlled Naruto long ago. Why is she doing these "things" with him is beyond me".

"They are spying on me and they don't trust me? no, they must have been spying on Naruto because of the Kyuubi and I just happened to be there" Itachi tired to comfort herself repeating that thought over and over all day long.

She was sure their date that lasted all night will reach Tsunade's office in the form of a report. While a part of her hoped that details of her innocent date with will be enough for anyone that she isn't using Naruto, Tsunade was not "anyone" and those who wrote the report were Anbu. At best, they would view her date as a way to pull information about Naruto so she could control him better wanting to know if he had any seals on him preventing Itachi from controlling him with her eye.

Itachi reached her house acting at night as if nothing had happened right now in case she was being watched.

She stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. Itachi took off her tight black shirt, and the tight bra underneath.

*Sigh*

Was Itachi's response. She was very into her date with Naruto and news she just heard made her almost forget how unconformable her clothes were.

She proceeded taking of her short skirt and red panties followed by the long black stockings. Again, this was all she had the night before. Even though she thought the stockings were slutty, in a strange way, she felt good wearing her outfit.

She was never a person to defy the laws but she was sick of the perfect "Shinobi" front she put in front of everyone. Any opportunity to lash out against that perfect image made her feel good.

Itachi entered her bath not liking the idea that someone might be watching her naked without her knowledge. Even when Naruto peeped, she allowed him to do so and not because he was good at it.

As water and soup traveled over her body, she thought about how she can fix her current crises.

She thought of running away with Naruto but he wouldn't agree until he became Hokage. Besides, it would cement the fact that she had secret plans to do with Naruto.

She thought of telling everyone the truth about her and Naruto. However, that would bring more attention to her as Sharingan user in a relationship with a Jinchuuriki.

"The Sharingan is the problem..."

"Wait! I could... Yes, that should work!"

That thought crossed her mind along side a smile on her face as soon as she realized that her own power is keeping her away from Naruto.

"But I will need another Sharingan for that..." the smile soon faded realizing what the price might be asking "him" for help.

Itachi finished her bath, got changed and was about her clothes she used on the date and wore all day long to be washed.

"What is my..."

In the pile of dirty clothes, she saw other items of her clothes that she didn't wear that day. However, she was sure she cleaned them and left to dry a day before. It was a pair of her white panties.

She picked them up for inspection, but she was wrong. They were indeed in need of cleaning, however, not from dirt. They were stained, and she knew it was recent. In fact, it happened a few hours ago from what she can understand.

"*Sigh*... Again?"

She was somewhat disappointed, but she could only blame herself. As always, she ignored the stains and returned the clothes to the dirty pile.

Itachi went to bed trying not to make much of it seeing how often it happened. Especially, who is she is about to ask. However, a lingering question kept on annoying her. She asked herself if being with her Naruto will be worth doing what she is about to do.

Itachi closed her eyes whispering to herself.

"I don't... know".

Meanwhile, almost on the other side of Konoha, Naruto was in his bed after a long day of missions and training.

He was thinking of how much her learned about his new girlfriend. He wasn't sure if he should call her that. He wasn't even sure if this was some kind of a secret plan she had.

He left his window open for air, but a part of him hoped she would sneak up on him again and maybe it will end like it did the last time.

"No! Itachi-Chan is my girlfriend now!" blushed Naruto remembering what the two of them did not long ago.

"She really... is... your... girlfriend... Naruto-Kun?" said a voice gently.

"Huh?!" panicked Naruto thinking that someone knew his secret. However, when he saw who said those words, he felt somewhat at ease. He didn't know why, though.

A familiar figure made itself apparent in front of him.

"Hinata?! What are you-?! did you hear?!...".

"D... don't panic! It isn't the first time I come here in the middle of the night!"

"Eh?!" Naruto cringed a bit.

"That...didn't come out right..."

Naruto believed her. Even though he didn't return the same feelings, he wouldn't believe anything bad about her. However, Hinata didn't want to expand on the subject and realized how "stalky" it would look for Naruto knowing she watched him many times without his knowing even though her intentions were pure.

"That's not why I am here. I am here to ask you something and... be honest with me, Naruto-Kun!".

"Wh... What?!"

Hinata blushed as she clutched both of her hands over her chest.

"Why... her?"

Naruto blushed at the question not wanting answer it as he himself isn't sure.

He scratched his head smiling as he answered.

"Well, I... think... well... um... I-"

"Is it because of how she looks?!".

"Wait, what?" Naruto snapped out of his stuttering not knowing what she was talking about until he blushed again finally getting what she meant as Hinata looked at her own breasts.

"You... s s saw us!" Naruto panicked because he thought she saw them on their date.

"N N NO!"

Hinata's face became as red as her blood because she just committed the same mistake she did before.

"SORRY, NARUTO-KUN!" said Hinata as she ran out of the window not wanting to continue this conversation.

"HINATA! WAIT!" screamed Naruto but when he reached the window, he couldn't see her anywhere in sight.

Naruto went back inside and closed the window this time not wanting more surprising visitors.

He took a bath before going to sleep and thought of her words.

"Do you like her because of her looks?!"

She was his first girlfriend and while he had a crush over Sakura, he never knew what it meant to be in a relationship. Hell, he never had a sexual experience in his life aside from his Itachi-Chan.

Even though he felt good after their first date, even though he wanted to know more about her, even though he wanted to with her at his favorite ramen place, he still wanted of tasting her skin, coursing it and please her. That is how he hoped his first date would end.

"Will she do the same things we did... with someone else?"

Naruto asked himself thinking of the fact that she is the Anbu captain and must have done so many times as a Konoichi. He asked himself if he should accept that as it is part of her job since he himself is required to do so even though he didn't so far. He asked if she was sent to train him in secret for such events but Tsunade didn't want to tell him. Will his trust of her be worth it at the end?.

Naruto whispered to himself before finally going to sleep.

"I don't... know..."

The next morning, at the Uchiha compound, Itachi woke up, got dressed and went to find Sasuke sitting in his room.

"I want to ask you something..."

She approached Sasuke, bent over, and whispered him something fearing the Anbu might be listening.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" screamed Sasuke...

***The End***

**Writing this chapter was fun! I would like to thank ****Lord Niralath Lothiel**** for giving me an idea of his and letting me use it which will be expanded upon soon enough. Although, I added my own spin on it obviously and I connected it to what happened before in other chapters.**

**I hope you liked reading it as much as I had fun writing it :)**

"I don't... know..."


	9. The Truth

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WILL B-" Itachi put her finger on Sasuke's lips stopping from finishing that sentence. Their eyes met and he knew what she was trying to say without saying it.

Sasuke blushed having her fingers touch his lips but he still understood they were watched even if he couldn't sense them.

Later that day, both met at a small cave only the too of them knew about. But, this time, both made sure they were not followed.

"Now that we are alone... CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU WANT ME TO BIND YOUR SHARINGAN?!" Demanded Sasuke to know.

"Only an Uchiha can bind my Sharingan. I didn't want to ask my parents or anyone else." Itachi explained as Sasuke was surprised by how calm she was towards the matter.

"What?!... NO!... Why?!" he asked her.

She looked down holding her shoulder with her other hand blushing.

"I... am sorry... I can't say..." Answered Itachi hesitantly.

Sasuke didn't need an answer. The way she talked to him, and her blushing already satisfied his curiosity. However, he was never the type to jump to conclusions based on assumptions. So, he asked her as bluntly as he could be.

"Is this because of Naruto?"

Suddenly, Itachi was frozen speechless. Her eyes widened and her pupils became smaller in fear. She knew what will happen if others knew. At first, she wanted it to be a secret in case her relationship with Naruto didn't work out. Now, however, after seeing what the Hokage herself thought of their relationship, she feared the opinion of everyone in Konoha.

No, she didn't fear opinions, but she feared what they will do based on that opinion. A war could have happened already a few years ago if the Uchiha clan and Konoha didn't reach an agreement. Although everything is alright now, there is still some resentment from both sides towards each other.

Furthermore, the Uchiha clan or Konoha might view her as another Madara in the making if they hear their best shinobi was trying to control the Kyuubi.

Too much was on stake now, but she had to find a way to fix it.

"H... how?" stuttered Itachi.

Sasuke smirked "I saw your date with him".

"Who else knows about this?!"

"No one as far as I know"

Itachi sighed in relief seeing that only Sasuke knew.

"Now answer me... is it because of him?"

She put her hands on her chest and smiled.

"Yes..."

Sasuke was shocked at the way she answered.

"Does she really..." thought Sasuke feeling jealous.

"Why do you want me to seal your Sharingan?" he asked her.

Itachi explained the situation to Sasuke. She told him everything. She even told him about her first encounter with Naruto and the "reward" she gave him the next day. She told him about their date and what she heard from Tsunade.

"In short, if I seal my powers away, I can prove to Tsunade-sama that I am not trying to take over Naruto's Kyuubi." concluded Itachi.

Sasuke was awestruck at what he just learned about his sister.

He couldn't believe that Naruto was able to go this far with his own sister behind his back. He couldn't believe she let him watch her with her clones and even go to his house and finish the job which made felt even more jealous.

"BUT YOU ONLY KNOW HIM FOR A FEW DAYS. WHY THROUGH AWAY EVERYTHING FOR A GUY LIKE THAT?!" screamed Sasuke at the top of his lungs trying to convince her otherwise.

"Because... I-"

"Don't tell me you love him! You know what love is with Shisui and that took YEARS to happen! Not a few days!" pleaded Sasuke with her.

"That's not..."

"THAN WHAT?!"

"I am sick of this life!"

"Huh?!" Sasuke answered in confusion.

Itachi took a big breath before answering him.

"Listen... We can't escape this life we were born in. One day, will both die and someone else take our place. Until then, all we will do is... follow orders and not question them. We change because of that and don't remain the same! Just look at what I did to... you"

"Me?" he asked.

"A few years back, when we..." as soon as she stopped, Sasuke blushed knowing what she was talking about.

"I didn't do it because I loved you in the way you think I did but you still...I know what you do... to my clothes now and then" Itachi blushed as she looked to her side.

Soon, Itachi saw the face she made earlier in Sasuke when she learned that he knew about her and Naruto.

She knew what she just said and how it impacted him but she had to tell him the truth so might move on with his life as well.

"Back then... no, even to this day, I still have to follow rules... not given the options to chose. I was... no, I am still sick of it! back then, I thought I could be myself by breaking the rules and find my trueself!" she raised her voice a bit to make a point before calming down.

"We... Uchiha..." Itachi stopped for a bit and looked at the small of puddle of water under her reflecting her face on it and she stared into the drawing of her Sharingan in it.

Sasuke noticed this and knew what going on making him upset and even angry at her still thinking of her words about their "thing" a few years back.

"These eyes, they will cause you more grief than gave you power. No matter where you go, everyone will fear you and watch your every step. I would do the same if someone had this much power within him but..." a tear hit the puddle distorting the image of her face in it.

"But... I don't want it. I..."

Sasuke's clutched his teeth still angry knowing what she was about to say.

"I lost Shisui because of these eyes. They said he was the best suited for the mission because of the Sharingan's power causing his death. I..." Itachi clutched her hands on her sides and looked Sasuke in the face as her sadness turned to confidences.

"Don't say it!" thought Sasuke as his grip tightened.

"I don't want to lose another person I love because I have the Sharingan" concluded Itachi.

Sasuke closed his eyes not wanting to believe what he just heard. The anger was gone but he looked at the ground in front of him as his grip lessened.

"I thought we had something and you confessed to Shisui back then because of me but... that wasn't the case, right?"

"I am sorry Sasuke..."

A few seconds passed before Sasuke finally rose his head to meet Itachi's eyes.

"Ok, I will help you..." smiled Sasuke.

"Really?!" she smiled in joy.

"But... Naruto is my rival and I can't help you without a price."

"What?" she asked not having any clue what he was getting at.

"I will have to surpass him as well even...".

Sasuke was still smiling but now it changed to that of mischief.

"Even when it comes to you..."

**End**


	10. Chapter 10

"I will surpass Naruto... even when it comes to you" smile Sasuke mischievously making Itachi see a side she never saw from him before.

"What... do.. you.. *gulp* mean?" asked Itachi shivering a bit knowing exactly what Sasuke meant.

"Listen..." Sasuke continued on explaining his demands and even explaining how that will help her be with Naruto.

"After that, I will bind your Sharingan. Is that ok with you?" asked Sasuke after finishing explaining what he wants.

Itachi looked down before nodding in agreement.

Both parted ways for that day, returned to Konoha but they waited until the next day to execute their plan so it wouldn't look suspicious.

It was raining that day so most people stayed at home well into the night including Naruto who got out only to get some ramen.

It was about midnight as he felt hungry. It didn't matter to him if it were too late or not, ramen is always a healthy snack to him whenever he felt hungry.

He sat on one side of the table which had two chairs across each other.

As Naruto reached for his chopsticks, he couldn't help but imagine if someone else shared that meal with him. He wanted to know how it felt to have someone else in his house aside from him. This yearning for experience made him image "her" filling that empty chair with a second bowl of ramen.

He knew it would take years if they even lasted that long together before the two moved with each other. Still, it put a smile on his face that it was even possible to get that feeling one day.

While Naruto was thinking of his future with his Itachi-Chan, Itachi was about to make that future he wanted be a reality.

She and Sasuke were at home finally about to seal the deal she made with him. Unlike their last meeting, they made sure the Anbu were on their tale. They made sure both the Anbus who followed them were witness to their deal. Well, at least the payment part which Sasuke was about to collect.

Both were in Sasuke's room. Itachi was wearing a pink Kimono. It was loosely tied revealing a lot of her cleavage, her rather small white bra, and her white panties.

"Why are they in here" whispered one of the Anbu to the other spying on them from a small crack in the sealing while hiding in the attic.

"I don't know." the other Anbu answered.

Suddenly, Sasuke put a hand on her face

"I can't take it anymore... I need you, Sasuke!" was her only reaction.

"WHAT THE..?!" was all the two Anbu thought of before Sasuke kissed her.

As soon as she knew there was no going back now, she tried to remember her deal with Sasuke.

"_The problem you have is trust, right? They think you have some intentions with Naruto. What if we..._"

As Sasuke's tongue made it's way into her mouth, Itachi remembered the details of the deal she made earlier.

"_What if we showed them you like doing this with anyone?!_"

She put her hand in Sasuke's pants and helped his erect shaft out as she was still kissing him. Meanwhile, he loosened her kimono's ribbon even further until it was untied.

Sasuke grabbed her by her thighs and laid her down on the floor with both their tongs still intertwined.

Itachi was on the floor laid on her back as Sasuke was above her. Her kimono was fully opened by now bellow her shoulders only covering some of her arms before she took them out.

_"Once we are done with that... well, we will have to make it look like it you... want it"_

Once her hands were free, she wrapped her left hand around Sasuke's now precumming cock which she used as a lubricant as she thrusted it into her hands. Even if it wasn't plenty but was steadily coming out and it steadily dripping on her.

Sasuke lifted her white bra above her breasts.

"_You will have to show them that you like it. Even if you don't want it, you have to show them that your body wants it._"

When she became bare breasted, her nipples were fully erect even if she didn't want it.

"?!" was Itachi's reaction.

"So, you do want me, eh?" commented Sasuke.

Itachi was surprised herself. She didn't know if Sasuke's words were true or not. She didn't know if it was because she was doing something she is not supposed to do.

Sasuke then proceeded to caress one of her breasts while pinching her other nipple before finally sucking on it with his mouth. It's been a while since he felt them. He was yearning to feel them again after a long time. He imagined how big they became judging by the bras he always "handled" but never did he imagine they would be this soft or this bouncy. Even though he only tasted skin, the fact that it was THAT part of her body he always dreamt of, it had a different taste to them.

"M... more~~"

Moaned Itachi as part of the act while Sasuke made sure he knew her upper body very well.

"_At that point, we will have to show them that you will do more than what we did a few years back..."_

Sasuke repositioned himself and she did as well. His mouth and hands parted ways with her chest for now as he rested his head on her shoulders as she did. He wrapped his arms around her while she did the same squeezing her chest on him.

His manhood was aligned over the covered part of her body which she only permitted Shisui to enter so far and Sasuke knew this.

_"The Anbu will most likely spy on us from above so my body will cover yours so there is no need for me to... BE in you but I still have to make it look like I was..."_

As Itachi remembered those words, Sasuke put his shaft over her white panties. Only a thin piece of cloth was separating him from becoming one with her as he always fantasized. While he knew it wouldn't happen, he still wanted the best next thing.

"I want you in me... now!" she said and moaned making the Anbu disbelieve what they are seeing from their own captain.

Sasuke began rubbing himself over Itachi's clitoris. Again, she couldn't help but feel somewhat aroused from this as she held Sasuke even tighter and closer to her body. Sasuke felt more and more in the moment as his body dubbed against hers, as her chest rubbed against his, so he was about to reach his climax.

_"Now comes the part that will never make the Anbu mistrust you again..."_

"I am... I am..." said Sasuke between his short breaths.

"I am cu-"

Itachi didn't let him finish that sentence as she soon kissed him silencing him. Sasuke's eye widened from her unexpected kiss as he released himself.

"Thanks... Sasuke... sama..." Said Itachi as she pulled her mouth away from him. She knew this extra kiss would make it look better to the Anbu.

When Sasuke pulled his body away from her, the Anbu had a good look at what they thought had transpired.

They saw her panties shoved to the side a bit as a trail of Sasuke's semen ran from their to his shaft so they thought he ejaculated in her. However, he didn't as all he did was let the final thrust be under her panties but over her clit. Thus, when he ejaculated, it would seem as if he did in her since that area would be covered in it as her panties would prevent his ejaculation from escaping to her belly and chest as if he only ejaculated on her and not in her.

_"And that is how you will pay me while convincing the Anbu you don't have any intentions from controlling Naruto. They would think that you just want to 'taste' him because he is my rival."_

"Finally...it's over..." thought Itachi.

She was about to get up and Anbu were to leave and report to Tsunade until she felt Sasuke's hands around her hips flipping her over.

"WHAT ARE YO-" Sasuke cut her short with his hand on her mouth as she was on all fours with him from behind.

"Wait..." the Anbu told the other Anbu.

Sasuke neared his head to her ears whispering "I won't have another chance like this but... don't worry, I will do the same thing we just did... a bit differently though".

She couldn't see his face but she knew he was making the same face he made when they made the deal a day earlier.

"Why am I not fighting this?!" thought Itachi to herself.

She was on all fours, her nipples were at a 90 degree angle facing the ground while still wearing her now stained white panties and her bra lifted above her breasts.

Just as he promised, Sasuke didn't 'enter' her without her permission, and he did do what he did before. However, this time, he didn't rub his shaft over her panties, but underneath. His skin was in direct contact with hers.

Sasuke grabbed her ass with both hands as he began rubbing his still erect shaft over her clitoris applying as much pressure as he could.

"Ah!.." moaned Itachi but this time, it wasn't an act. There was no cloth to protect her from feeling him. It was as if she was pleasuring herself.

"At this rate, I will-" she thought to herself before feeling Sasuke's hands over both her breasts squeezing them while he kissed her back and licked it with his tongue. His grip over her breasts changed in strength and in place. He would grab her breasts from the sides squeezing them inwards or even pulling them to the sides towards him. Sometimes, he would do the same to her nipples causing Itachi to moan even more.

This change in his "activity" wasn't just confined to his hands. It also applied to his mouth as he felt her bra and unhooked it with his teeth causing it to drop over her shoulder and onto the ground.

"No, if I fight him right now, he will ruin this..." thought Itachi as the pleasure she felt was unbearable.

"Ah!...Im...Ah!..." she said before Sasuke released his grasp over her breasts and clenched her ass cheeks hard as he could.

"me... too... ne.. chan!".

Both reached their climax at the same time. Sasuke's juices mixed with hers but only the first string of his cumshot. He pulled away and made sure his shaft rested between her cheeks over her panties as he let the other strings of semen cover them in addition to her back, hair and some parts of the back of her head.

Sasuke pulled away again this time but he was indeed tired and Itachi was as well as she collapsed on the floor too tired to stand up. Sasuke's cum was sliding over her back and hair onto the ground.

Just like last time, a trail of semen was seen between Itachi's clit and Sasuke's shaft even though they were relatively far compared to last time.

Both of the Anbu left to report what they saw to Tsunade knowing this was the end of the two's activity.

"Now, you have paid me for binding your eyes..."

**End of chapter 10**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**This chapter was supposed to be a flashback so next chapter was supposed to be chapter 10 while this one was supposed to be chapter 11. I thought it would spice things up a bit but then it would anticlimactic to the ending of last chapter.**

**Why there was no penetration in this chapter? well, because I wanted to show that Sasuke convinces himself it is OK to do what he ever he wants to Itachi as long as it isn't the textbook definition of "sex" which means full penetration. He is not at that level yet where he fully lost it. I am not saying he will actually do it as much as showing how insane he will be in the future and how obsessed he will become. This is why, for example, you see Sasuke having a second round with Itachi taking advantage of her current situation.  
**

**Sorry for the distorted flashback but I really wanted to show his plan compared to what actually happened in real time.**

**Anyway, chapter 11 might take some time but I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

**I hope you liked it and thanks for reading! :)**


	11. New Leaf

"Now, you have paid me for binding your eyes..."

She ran in the raining streets of Konoha at night as that sentence stuck to her mind like a ghost haunting her. The once proud Shinobi of Konoha who would always walk with her head up is running away with a vacant look in her Sharinganless eyes.

She walked in the Kimono she just defiled only a few minutes ago with the help of her brother.

"He asked for too much... it's HIS falt!" whispered Itachi to herself even though no one was near her.

"But I... agreed... to it".

She argued with herself desperately trying to convince her mind and heart that what she did wasn't her own fault. However, no matter how much blame she can put on Sasuke, she was the one who agreed to all of this.

She was the one who gave Sasuke a taste of her a few years back. She was the one who ignored his obsession with her and even covered it up hoping he would move on one day when in fact, it just got worse. She was the one who went after Naruto and gave him a taste of her. She was the one who asked Sasuke to bind her Sharingan and she was the one who agreed to his deal knowing what he might do.

"Why?..."

She finally reached her destination and stopped running. Itachi looked up at her target's place. She turned her head back imagining her home but also her obsessive brother, her demanding clan and untrusting employers.

She turned her head to face the destination she was aiming at but this time, she smiled.

"Oh... that's why..." said Itachi as she went in away from the rain which she hopped would clines her from what she just did but it was futile.

It was raining that day so most people stayed at home well into the night including Naruto who got out only to get some ramen.

It was about midnight as he felt hungry. It didn't matter to him if it were too late or not, ramen is always a healthy snack to him whenever he felt hungry.

He sat on one side of the table which had two chairs across each other.

As Naruto reached for his chopsticks, he couldn't help but imagine if someone else shared that meal with him. He wanted to know how it felt to have someone else in his house aside from him. This yearning for experience made him image "her" filling that empty chair with a second bowl of ramen.

He knew it would take years if they even lasted that long together before the two moved with each other. Still, it put a smile on his face that it was even possible to get that feeling one day.

*Knock Knock*

Naruto went to answer his door. He opened the door and what he saw was something that didn't make any sense to him. Well, it did make sense compared to the recent events that happened to him.

"I... Itachi?" said Naruto.

"C... Can... I come in?" Itachi answered him.

"Wh- I MEAN, YES!" he quickly invited her realizing what and who he is talking to.

Infront of him was the girl he was just thinking about, drenched in water wearing a loosely tied kimono showing her panties, and more of her cleavage than Naruto would have imagined. She was crossing her legs and hands under her chest. Naruto didn't get why she was in this state wearing something like that in the cold and rain.

She entered his house still shivering. Naruto gave her some of his clothes and told her to get a bath so she can feel better. After that, she sat with Naruto after he prepared her a new cup of ramen even though his old cup was already cold but he didn't mind nor pay attention to that.

"What are you doing here.. Itachi-Chan?" asked Naruto blushing at the fact that he got his wish come true the moment he wished it earlier.

"I..." said a sad Itachi before smiling.

"I wanted to be with you" her smile seemed like that of happiness as if all the pain she showed earlier didn't happen at all or at least was worth being with her Naruto-Kun.

Naruto believed her but he still saw some kind of regret in her eyes, some kind of pain and suffering but he couldn't get what was the source of it all.

"Does it fit?" asked Itachi.

"What?"

"Your shirt"

Naruto remembered that he gave her his shirt and pants that didn't fit him anymore. However, they wouldn't fit her as well. The shirt outlined her bust perfectly begging to be released while his pants on her seemed like she just covered her skin with paint.

Naruto blushed and left his chopsticks to cover his erection even though she couldn't see it under the table.

Itachi noticed that he felt arouse for her and changed the subject as she felt guilty.

"I lost my Sharingan yesterday".

"?!... what... do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto.

Itachi looked Naruto in the eye knowing he wouldn't know what binding her eyes even meant.

"f... forget about it." said Itachi staring at her now empty cup of ramen before asking Naruto for a favor.

"Can I... stay here?"

"WHAT!... I mean... yes, sure!"

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. He just had his wish come true.

He knew something was wrong, but he saw how sad she was and didn't want to talk about it.

"You... you can use the bed!" he suggested before he went to sleep on a futon.

About two hours past before Itachi got out of Naruto's bed and made her way to the Naruto's futon. She stood over him watching him sleep blissfully.

She kneeled down and uncovered the sheet Naruto used to protect himself from the cold only for her to get under it and share it with him.

"..What th...?!" asked Naruto when he finally sensed someone was near him. Normally, he would freak out but he saw her figure embracing him with her head resting on his chest smiling.

He blushed at how cute she looked.

"W... Why are you here?"

"I like how you sound" commented Itachi.

"Huh?!"

"Your heart...it's... soothing..." commented Itachi before finally closing her eyes

Naruto didn't want to argue fearing he would ruin it so he put his free hand over her waste and went back to sleep thankful that his wish came true.

**End of chapter 11**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	12. Forgiveness

The next morning, the rain stopped, and Itachi finally woke up.

She rose up while on the futon, and made a small yawn before noticing that Naruto wasn't beside her.

"He must be on some missions or something" she thought to herself smiling at the thought of him being at work while she was at home reminding her of the fantasies she had with Shisui had times whenever the subject of marriage came up.

Itachi felt a small shiver making her go back under the sheet she shared with Naruto. However, since Naruto wasn't there, she used his pillow but not under her head but between arms as she hugged it as strong as she could making her even more happy.

"This is..."

Itachi heard Naruto's voice from the bathroom making her previous assumption about him being outside, wrong.

She stood up, and went to Naruto leaving the futon, but the sheets were still wrapped around her.

She opened the door and saw Naruto holding something that made her loosen her grip over what is keeping her warm at the moment making the sheets fall down on the floor.

"Why are these..."

Naruto turned around to Itachi.

"What are these stained?"

A few minutes ago, before Itachi woke up, Naruto woke up and went to brush his teeth. He didnt want to upset her sleep so he didnt intend on making breakfast.

He saw the clothes she came in last night. He first put her kimono in the dirty pile to washed and then her other and last item of clothing which were her panties.

Itachi's breath became discontinues, her heart speed up a bit, and her pupils became smaller. She thought the rain would clean all the evidence of last night but her panties were hiden better than her kimono.

Naruto immediately noticed this sudden change in her composer over her clothes and concluded she didn't want to talk about it. No,he noticed she was afraid, but he didn't like seeing her like that and wanted to do anything in to avoid that site of her.

"Li... listen, if you don't want to talk about it, forget it!" smiled Naruto trying to comfort Itachi and snap her out of her current state. He also realized that she didnt just want to stay the night with him. She wanted to live with him. Even though, Naruto did want it, he didnt want her to live with him because she was forced to.

Upon hearing those words, her heart beat retuned to normal followed by her eyes and shakiness relieving Naruto that everything was ok again.

"I will make breakfest, ok?"

Naruto tried to change the subject, and walked pass Itachi until he was behind her.

"Wait..."

She said prompting Naruto to stop as he turned around to face her back still wearing only his shirt making him blush at the view he had from her back.

"We do many things... as ninjas. We kill... we torture... we steel from others... and we get information in many way possible..."

"What... do you mean?"

"It's just that what we do... changes us. Stuff like societal values or rules might not hold as much importance as they used to."

Itachi clutched her hand close to her chest and began shaking again.

"These... 'values' or rules... they dont matter anymore to us aince we dont apply them on others except for us. We become desensitized... and we... we... we..."

Suddenly, images of her time with her clan, with her little brother she loved so much, and with her as a ninja rushed through her mind. Each memory would come and she would remember that it was all a lie she convinced her self were real.

"WAS NONE OF IT WAS REAL?! !" screamed Itachi before crying and falling on her knees. That last night, SHE made the decision to destroy all of that. It was HER choice to agree to Sasuke's deal.

"I... I LOST AL-" Itachi was cut when she felt something wrap over her waste.

"Huh?!"

It was Naruto's arms and body which caught her by surprise as he hugged her from behind.

"Whatever you did last night..." Naruto tightened his grasp over her and smiled.

"I forgive you".

"You..." was all Itachi could respond with. All she could do was stare at his blue eyes and that cheesy dumb smile of his. It indeed looked dumb, but for her, it was the most beautiful thing she could see at that time.

She held Naruto's arms around her and drew them even tighter on her body as she began crying again.

"Thanks... Naruto-Kun...".

End of Chapter 12

**This chapter was short but I couldn't think of any way to prolong it as much it is. I really wanted to end it woth Itachi thanking Naruto but I didn't want it to go too long since only two things happen here: Itachi wakes up and goes to see Naruto. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it! :) **


End file.
